


A Night to Remember

by noirangetrois



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, But he's an important part of the background, But she catches on eventually, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Noin is pretty clueless at first, Zechs isn't really in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Noin is still recovering after Zech's departure when she realizes the evening out she's enjoying with Sally is actually a date.
Relationships: Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162142
Kudos: 2





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my fic, "Valentine's Day", and was written for the Gundam Wing Valentine’s Event 2021. One of the prompts for that was "First Kiss," so that's what I went with. Thank you to [NomadTL](https://www.twitch.tv/nomadtl) for betaing for me!

As she stood at the spaceport watching Zech’s ship depart on its long voyage to Mars, Noin felt her resolve strengthen. It was time. It was finally time to let him go.

* * *

A few hours later, she was driving aimlessly around town when she received a text from Sally.

“Want to join me for a drink?”

She thought about it for a moment. She really wasn’t sure if she was up for company, but decided to go with it. She responded with an affirmative and the name of a bar, then started driving in that direction.

Sally beat her there and had secured a table in the back corner. Trust her to get one that allowed them to see the whole room, soothing soldier’s instincts to be aware of your surroundings at all times. Two years after the end of the Eve Wars and neither of them had been able to let that go. Not even Sally, who had mostly retired from fieldwork so she could work as a doctor for Preventers.

Noin stopped at the bar to grab a beer then joined Sally with a quiet, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Sally replied, then tipped her own beer toward Noin before taking a sip.

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, which made Noin very grateful. She shouldn’t have been surprised that Sally would know not to pry. She also knew better than to think this had been a random invite. Sally knew very well that Noin would be struggling tonight, and her quiet moral support was a balm to Noin’s spirit.

“Want to talk about it?” Sally asked eventually. “Or about something else entirely?”

Noin took a long draft, finding she was at the end of her drink. “I think I need something stronger than a beer if we’re going to talk about it.”

“We can do that. What’ll you have?”

“Whiskey.”

“I’ll be right back, then.”

Noin set her bottle to the side and took a deep breath. Was she ready to talk about this? About him? She supposed she might as well. If there was anyone she could trust not to judge her, it was Sally. Getting it off her chest might just even help.

* * *

“Alright, Noin, let me see your keys,” Sally said a few hours later. Noin handed them to her obediently, knowing she was well past being able to drive safely.

“What about your car?” she asked.

“I caught a cab here. No trouble to get one from your place instead of from here. Let’s get you home.”

Noin stood up, then braced herself on the table as the world spun around her. She hadn’t realized she was / _ that _ / drunk. Though… she had skipped dinner. Whoops.

“Arm around my shoulders,” Sally instructed, putting her own arm around Noin’s waist. Noin complied, grateful for Sally’s help.

The ride home was a bit of a blur, just Sally making small talk while Noin dozed in and out. Before she knew it, Sally was supporting her toward the elevator. Her stomach did a little flip when the elevator started to rise, but she was pretty sure she didn’t need to throw up. Pretty sure.

Then they had arrived at her apartment and Sally was unlocking the door. Sally started to go in but Noin put her hand on her arm.

“I’m good from here.” 

Sally looked at her assessingly, then nodded. “My cell phone volume’s on if you need anything. Noin…” she began. 

“Hmm?”

“You sure you’re alright?”

Noin just nodded.

“Okay. Don’t forget to have some water before you go to bed. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

With that, Sally handed her the keys and left, and Noin walked carefully inside. She did manage to get some water and take off her shoes, but changing out of her clothes was beyond her. She crawled into bed and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sally very kindly did not mention just how drunk Noin had gotten, simply called in the late morning to check on her and ask if she wanted to get together for lunch. Noin declined, and found herself going on a cleaning spree like she often did when stressed. By the end of the weekend, her apartment was cleaner than it had ever been, but even that frenzy hadn’t been able to fully block out her turmoil. 

Her heart ached, even knowing that had Zechs stayed, things still probably wouldn’t have gone anywhere. He had indicated through his inaction over the years that he simply wasn’t interested in more than friendship, despite all of her overtures. Really, his resigning from the Preventers and leaving was a good thing. It made it easier for her to move on, or at least she told herself that that would be true, eventually.

As days turned into weeks, Noin found herself thinking of him less and less. And she found herself spending more time with Sally, who seemed to know exactly when not to pry about her dark moods, and when to offer a shoulder to cry on. Thankfully, that last was less frequent as time passed. Though she felt a bit self conscious when the occasion did arise, Sally was so understanding she never truly felt embarrassed as she might have with anyone else. Noin hadn’t asked, but she suspected the older woman had had her own experience with heartbreak at some point. How else would she know so well what Noin needed?

Work had been a welcome distraction, especially when she was in the field. She did miss having Sally as a partner, but being paired with Trowa was also rewarding. The young man never failed to impress her, even though she’d seen his skills in action during the Eve Wars. He’d offered his own support after Zechs had left, evidently having picked up on her feelings on the matter, but she’d been more hesitant to lean on him. He was closer in age to her than Sally was (only a four year difference to Sally’s eight), but his youth made it seem like a wider gap. However world wise he was, he was just eighteen. 

About two months after Zech’s departure (eventually she would stop marking time by that metric), she was having lunch with Sally in the cafeteria when Sally proposed getting together that weekend.

“Drinks at Molly’s like usual?” Noin asked.

“I had something else in mind, actually. Change things up a bit. I thought we could go for sushi then catch that new action flick that released recently. What do you think? Would Friday work for that?”

“I like that idea. What time?”

“Is six too early for dinner?”

“Works for me,” Noin agreed.

Sally smiled, lighting up her whole face as it always did when she was genuinely happy. Noin was glad to see it. Her best friend deserved to be happy, and she was glad she could contribute to that even in as small a way as agreeing to spend time together.

* * *

Dinner was casual and the conversation lighthearted. It had been a while since Noin had had sushi, and Sally teased her over the amount she ordered, then ordered nearly as much herself. They were both stuffed once the meal was over, and passed by the concession stand at the theater with no temptation to order.

Noin found herself enjoying the movie, mindless as it was. Sally’s company was more than welcome beside her. It had been a while since she’d actually had any fun, and she reminded herself to thank Sally for the idea of this outing as the movie reached its climax.

The August heat had dissipated while they were in the theater, and Noin relisheshed the cool breeze on her skin as they exited.

“What did you think?” Sally queried as they walked to the car.

Noin thought for a moment. “As action flicks go, it was fun. The kiss at the end seemed unnecessary, though. Why do the lead man and woman always get forced into a romance in these films? They didn’t even develop the chemistry between them. One minute they’re working as a team, exchanging witty banter, the next they’re making out after defeating the big bad. Seemed forced to me.”

“Not big on romance?” Sally asked with a chuckle.

“Romance is fine when it’s done well, I suppose. This time it wasn’t.”

“I have to agree. I thought the two women had much more chemistry with each other, anyway. Now that would have been interesting. One of the heroes with one of the villains.”

Noin hadn’t even considered that, though upon reflection, Sally was right. “Now that you mention it, I’d have to agree. Besides, I’d be much more interested in a romance between two women.”

Sally gave her a look that Noin couldn’t interpret. “Would you now? I’ll keep that in mind next time I suggest a movie.” They arrived at the car and Noin climbed into the passenger seat. “How tired are you?” Sally questioned.

“Not very. Why do you ask?”   
  
“Well, there’s something I was hoping to show you, if you’re up for a bit of a drive.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise,” Sally said, her eyes twinkling as her mouth drew up in a small smile.

Noin smiled in return. “Sure. But I get to pick the music.”

“It’s a deal. Unless you’re planning to put on death metal. That’s a hard no,” Sally insisted as she pulled out of the parking lot.

“Not that,” Noin replied, laughing. “I was thinking something with acoustic guitar. Or is that unacceptable as well?”

“Works for me.”

They continued to talk about the movie for a little while, analyzing the fight scenes and laughing over some of the more improbable choreography. From there the conversation flowed easily, as it always did when they were together.

About half an hour later they had left the city behind. Sally pulled off the two lane highway onto a small road. Before long they’d reached a closed gate, with a sign next to it indicating that it was a national wilderness area.

“Wait here a moment,” Sally instructed. She got out and input a code into the keypad, then returned to the car. “I’m friends with one of the rangers, so she gave me the code in case I ever wanted to come after hours.”

Noin’s curiosity was peaked. What were they doing going into the wilderness at night?

They pulled into a parking lot near the entrance. Sally went to the trunk and pulled out a couple blankets, then grabbed Noin’s hand, looking back at her as she led the way. “Follow me,” she said with a soft smile.

Sally’s hand was warm and surprisingly soft. For reasons Noin couldn’t discern, her heart started pitter pattering in her chest as she followed her friend along an illuminated path away from what seemed to be the visitor center.

On the top of a slight hill, Sally left the path and led Noin across a meadow to a flat area overlooking a stream. She laid down the two blankets on top of each other and sat down, letting go of Noin’s hand and patting the space next to her. Noin joined her, feeling the sudden absence of contact acutely, and noting that her heartbeat had not slowed down one bit.

“Tonight is the peak of the Perseid Meteor Shower,” Sally explained. “I thought it would be nice to watch for shooting stars together. Natural ones, that is.”

Noin smiled. “I definitely prefer the natural kind. This was a great idea, Sally.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

They sat silently for a while, enjoying the view. Away from the city lights, the stars were bright and numerous. Several shooting stars shot across the night sky, some in quick succession.

Noin thought about the evening they’d had together. A nice dinner, then a movie, now stargazing. She hadn’t realized it when Sally suggested the idea, but now that she did it seemed awfully like a–

“Reminds me of being in space, a little,” Sally observed. “Of course the stars aren’t as numerous, and space doesn’t have shooting stars, but the vastness of it certainly evokes a similar sense of awe for me.”

“Mmhmm,” Noin responded, not sure what else to say as her brain quietly short circuited. A date. This was a date. With Sally.

The silence stretched out, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Hesitantly, Noin took Sally’s hand back in hers. Sally smiled, still looking at the sky, and squeezed Noin’s hand briefly without saying a word.

Noin became hyper aware of Sally’s warmth, so close next to her. “Are we… Is this…” she began, then stopped, feeling awkward.

“Is this what?” Sally asked, turning to face her.

Noin steeled her courage. “Is this a date?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Sally replied, smiling softly. 

Noin swallowed, not sure what to say.

“I know you’re still getting over Zechs,” Sally continued. “I don’t want to push you into anything. But I guess I might as well tell you, I am interested. But there’s no hurry, and if it’s not what you want, just tell me. I’ll respect that.”

Noin thought for a moment. “I honestly don’t know what I want.”

“That’s okay too. You don’t have to decide. I’m enjoying being here with you, have enjoyed spending the evening together. We can leave it at that if you’d rather.”

Chewing her lip, Noin considered her options. Sally was… well, Sally. Her best friend. Her confidant. Did she want more? She’d never really considered dating a woman; ever since she was a young teen in training, it was always Zechs. But why not? And why not Sally? Wasn’t part of letting him go moving on with her life? 

“I’ve enjoyed the evening too,” she said after a stretch of quiet. “A lot. It’s been really special.” She squeezed Sally’s hand. “I still don’t know what I want, but… thank you. Thank you for a wonderful night, and for being patient with me. It means so much.”

Sally lifted their hands and placed a soft kiss on Noin’s. “Take your time. You’re worth waiting for.”

Noin’s heart started thumping again, and she turned back to gaze at the night sky.

A little while later, she was doing her best to hide her shivers. This really had been the perfect night and she didn’t want it to end.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting cold,” Sally said soon after. “I should have thought to bring some jackets. Ready to go home?”

“Okay,” Noin acquiesced. Sally folded the blankets, then took Noin’s hand once again for the walk back to the car. As they headed back toward the city, she wracked her brain for an excuse to prolong the evening. “What about a coffee to warm up before you drop me off? Or hot chocolate if you don’t want the caffeine?”

Sally smiled. “Sounds perfect. I don’t know anyplace still open except the all night diners. Did you have a place in mind?”

“There’s a coffee shop near my apartment that’s open until two, Cup O’ Joe. A mom and pop sort of place. We could go there.”

Sally agreed and Noin began giving her directions. When they stepped out of the car, Sally took her hand again, and Noin felt herself blushing.

“Is this okay?” Sally asked.

“Yeah. I just… it’s a little new, you know?”

“It is that. Shall we?” Noin nodded and they entered the coffee shop. As they sat down to await their orders – a peppermint mocha for her and a spiked hot chocolate for Sally – Noin worried that it would be awkward now that things had… changed. But then Sally started telling her about an amusing exchange she’d had with Duo the other day, and they started swapping fun anecdotes about the former Gundam pilots.

Conversation flowed easily, as it always seemed to do between them. Maybe… maybe things between them could work as more than friends, Noin thought as they continued to talk. They were already so close. And she wanted so badly to move on, but she also knew it wouldn’t be fair to Sally to pursue this just for that sake.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when Noin noticed one of the baristas putting up chairs. “I guess we should head out.”

“I guess so,” Sally agreed, looking at the time. “I suppose I better take you home before it gets much later. You never did learn to sleep in and I don’t want you to be exhausted tomorrow.”

Noin smiled ruefully. “You’re right about that. I’ll see if I can make up for it with a nap in the afternoon.”

As Sally drove the short way to her apartment, Noin found herself wishing once again that the night would never end, but was at a loss as to what to do. Inviting Sally up might give her the wrong idea, but… Well, it was worth a shot.

“Walk me to my door?” she asked when Sally parked. Sally smiled and nodded.

Holding Sally’s hand as they rode the elevator to her floor, Noin felt her heartbeat speed up again. She could do this. Yes, she could.

Reaching her door, she turned to face Sally and did her best to push down her nerves. “Thank you for an amazing night,” she managed.

“Thank / _ you _ / for joining me. It was lovely.” Sally kissed Noin on the cheek, and Noin felt herself blushing furiously. Before she could think too much about it, she leaned in and kissed Sally on the lips. It was brief, just a slight meeting, and Noin couldn’t think of anything but how / _ soft _ / Sally’s lips were as she pulled back, blushing even more.

Sally smiled. “Now that was unexpected. Unexpected but wonderful.” She leaned in close, her lips near Noin’s ear. “We should do this again sometime,” she said, her throaty voice sending chills through Noin. Then she kissed Noin back, still relatively chaste but for a bit longer, and Noin couldn’t think at all.

“Good night, Noin. Sleep well,” she said, squeezing their joined hands, then let go and turned toward the elevator. Noin was left dumbstruck, staring after her until she reached the end of the hall. That had just happened. That had really just happened. As she let herself into her apartment, she couldn’t stop grinning.

* * *

Noin had slept solidly but, as usual, awoke as soon as the sun rose. She lay in bed a while, replaying the events of the previous night in her mind. She couldn’t help the smile blooming on her face as she thought of holding hands with Sally, of watching the stars with her, of that / _ kiss _ /. Kisses, plural.

Finally dragging herself out of bed, she shot Sally a text, knowing that with the other woman’s propensity to sleep in on weekends, it would be an hour or more before she heard back.

Which was why she was surprised to hear Sally’s ringtone while she was just about to be done in the shower half an hour later. She hurriedly shut off the water, threw a towel on and grabbed her phone, answering just before it went to voicemail.

“Did I interrupt something?” Sally asked in response to Noin’s breathless greeting.

“No, I was just finishing up in the shower is all.”

“Now that’s a lovely image,” Sally responded, and Noin felt herself blushing as much as she had the night before.

“I… uh…” Noin stammered, then took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d like to get brunch this morning? At that breakfast place you like?”

“Brunch sounds wonderful. Meet you there in an hour?”

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.” Noin ended the call, setting the phone down and toweling off the remaining moisture.

As she stood in front of her closet, her mind began to race. This was a date, too, right? What do you wear for a breakfast date? Should she put on makeup? She rarely did, and hadn’t the night before, but she hadn’t / _ known _ / it was a date then. She decided casual clothing would be fine, putting on a blue halter top and a pair of khakis. Lipstick, she decided, would be more than enough as far as makeup went. It was unlikely Sally would be expecting anything. She hardly wore it as well, though when she thought about it, she realized she’d been wearing it the night before.

Her deliberations had taken longer than intended, and as she climbed in the car she texted Sally to let her know she might be a few minutes late. What was getting into her, taking so long to get ready? This was Sally. No big deal.

Except it was a big deal. Noin took deliberate, slow breaths as she drove, endeavoring without complete success to keep her heartbeat to a regular pace. This was the beginning of something that could change everything. Her nerves were high, but so was her excitement. If last night was a preview of things to come, if a relationship with Sally meant a deepening of the friendship they shared and the joy they always found in each other’s company, well, it was a lot to look forward to.

She pulled into the parking lot just five minutes after the designated meeting time, and Noin saw Sally waving to her from a corner booth as soon as she walked into the restaurant. It was still early enough that a line hadn’t formed, for which she was grateful. She’d put off eating in hopes of this meeting and her stomach was starting to growl.

A young waitress arrived as soon as Noin sat down, and she ordered coffee and orange juice, smiling to herself as she noted that the same drinks were already set in front of her friend. Girlfriend? Was it going to be that official? Well, that was part of what she’d come here to find out.

Before she could say anything, her drinks arrived and the waitress was asking for their orders.

“Do you need more time?” asked Sally.

Noin rolled her eyes. “Like you need to ask. I always get the same thing.” Sally just grinned and shook her head in response. Noin proceeded to order her usual, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, two fried eggs, and a cup of fruit on the side.

“Your appetite always impresses me, you know,” Sally commented after she’d ordered as well. “Though I suppose it shouldn’t with the workout routine you keep up. What I don’t understand is how you can get the same thing over and over.”

“What can I say, I know what I like,” Noin said with a wink.

“Do you now? I did wonder about that, last night,” Sally teased.

Noin swallowed nervously. Well, she hadn’t wanted to drag this out. “I hadn’t… hadn’t expected that,” she began, feeling herself blush again. “But it was a wonderful surprise. I…” She swallowed again. “I wanted to ask. What are you looking for, Sally? Are you… are we… are we dating?”

“Do you want to be?”

Noin nodded, heart thudding. “Yes. I’ve thought about it and… yes.”

The smile that spread across Sally’s face was beautiful to behold. “I’m glad.” She reached across the table to take Noin’s hand, squeezing it. “I’ve hoped for this for a long time. I wasn’t sure if… well, I’m glad.” She pulled Noin’s hand toward her and placed a kiss on it. “I’m especially glad I don’t have to wait any longer. I wasn’t lying when I said you’re worth waiting for. You are. But now… you’ve made me very happy, Noin. You always have.”

Noin was too stunned to say anything. Before she could formulate a response, the waitress returned with their food. She set the plates down quickly and, after ascertaining that they didn’t need anything else, left them to their meal.

Sally placed another kiss on Noin’s hand before releasing it. “Let’s eat, shall we?” 

Noin’s stomach grumbled and she chuckled. “I guess I had better.”

The conversation turned to other topics. Books they had been reading, the antics of certain former pilots, Une’s adventures in parenting with Mariemaia. Before long, Noin forgot to be nervous, and the meal was soon finished.

“My treat,” Sally insisted when the check arrived. “You can pay next time.” This was nothing new, as they had traded off like this many times before. “Now,” she continued when the waitress returned with her card, “what do you say we take a walk? I know a nice park not far from here with some nice trails.”

Noin was glad she’d worn sneakers. “That sounds wonderful.” They stood, grabbing their purses, and as they walked to the entrance, Noin took Sally’s hand in hers, feeling a little thrill of joy.

“I’ll meet you there,” Sally said once they reached Noin’s car. “They tow if you leave your car here too long.” She didn’t turn away immediately, though. They stood, hand in hand, looking at each other, both smiling. 

Noin leaned in, kissing Sally lightly. “I’ll meet you there,” she echoed. Still they didn’t move. She thought absently that they must look rather silly with their wide grins and adoring gazes. She didn’t care, though. Her heart was too full with this new happiness to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
